Yu-Gi-Oh! : La Puerta al Exterior
by EL FARAON OSCURO
Summary: Si tuvieras una oportunidad de ver el mundo de otra forma ¿la tomarías? ¿aunque pongas a tus amigos en peligro? Esta historia te mostrará una aventura llena de magia egipcia, en la cual los peligros aumentan. Donde el protagonista deberá tomar decisiones con mucha prudencia, pero no será fácil enfrentar las consecuencias a causa de su elección. ¡ES HORA DEL DUELO!
1. Chapter 1

HI!, SOY NUEVA EN ESTO DEL FANFIC, Y ESPERO QUE TENGAN PIEDAD DE MI, ESTE ES UN FIC DE YU GI OH NO YAOI Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA QUE ESCRIBI HACE POCO EN LA SECU, Y SOLO UNA AMIGA A LEIDO Y ENCANTADO.

ASI QUE ESPERO QUE A USTEDES LES GUSTE MUCHO.

 **LA PUERTA AL EXTERIOR.**

 **Cap. 1 Preocupados.**

 **-** Chicos, ¿Irán a verme en el concurso de baile?- pregunto Tea.

-¡Claro!- dijo Yugi – Nunca no los perderíamos por nada.

Los cuatro chicos se encontraban en el aula de clase y entre todos la más emocionada era Tea, ya que pronto seria un concurso de baile entre los mejores del país y ella participaría.

-Tea – dijo Joey - ¿Si ganas, nos llevarías a Okinawua?

-No lo se Joey – contesto ella – No se si el primer lugar sea el viaje para cuatro personas.

\- Cinco- dijo Tristan – Cuenta bien.

\- ¡Cierto! - Exclamo Tea – Olvide a Yami, por cierto ¿cómo esta él ? No lo he visto desde hace 10 días.

Había pasado solo unos días desde que regresaron de la Isla de los Duelistas, de haber conocido a

Yami y acostumbrarse a él, pero para los chicos era uno más del grupo.

-No se que le pasa – dijo Yugi con la cabeza agachada y un tono preocupado – Ha estado actuando muy extraño, no ha salido de su cuarto mental, ni quiere hablar conmigo y me preocupa mucho.

FLASH BACK

-¿Yami? - dijo Yugi mientras entraba a su cuarto de mente y caminaba por los pasillos - ¿Estas ahí ?

\- ¡ Yugi ! - dijo Yami molesto - ¡Hazme el favor de salir de aquí !

\- Solo quiero saber si estas bien

\- Te lo pido por las buenas, ¡ sal de aquí !

\- ¿Pero Yami?

-¿Te lo repito? O ¿ Te saco por las malas?

Yugi quiso quedarse pero como todavía no conocía muy bien a Yami, tuvo miedo de que le podría hacer salio lo más rápido del cuarto mental de Yami.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

-Realmente no se que hacer – dijo Yugi con tristeza.

-¿Algo paso entre ustedes dos?- pregunto Tea.

-No, así de la nada dejo de hablarme.

-De seguro esta deprimido por saber que pasará el resto de su vida sin una chica- dijo Joey bromeando.

-¡Eso no es gracioso! - dijo Tea

Mientras todos buscaban alguna explicación, no notaron que Yami estaba presente. Su mirada era vacía y no quería seguir escuchando a los chicos, así que decidio volver al rompecabezas.

.

,

,

,

,

Yami comenzo a caminar por los pasillos de su mente con la misma pregunta : ¿Quién soy yo, de dónde vengo, a dónde tengo que ir? Tales preguntas resonaban por todo el lugar golpeándolo muy duro. Empezo a correr para huir de ellas, pero era imposible escapar de ellas.

-¡Ya basta! - grito Yami cayendo de rodillas y tapándose los oídos. - ¡Ya basta! Basta, basta – decía con dolor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Yugi se encontraba haciendo los deberes escolares en su cuarto, se había quitado el rompecabezas pensado que así Yami estaría tranquilo.

-¿Yugi? - dijo la señora Mutou entrando al cuarto con un chocolate caliente. -Te traje algo dulce.

Sin embargo Yugi no hizo caso y siguio haciendo su tarea, lo cual preocupo a la señora Mutou y dijo:

-¿Yugi, tienes algún problema que te preocupe?

-Sí – dijo Yugi dejando el lápiz en el escritorio y volteando a verla.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Unos de mis amigos esta ocultando algo, pero no confía en mi.

-Hijo – dijo tomando el rompecabezas y mirándolo -Si no quiere hablar no lo presiones. Habrá momentos en que las personas no sean abiertas y es mejor no intentar saber que ocultan.

-¿Pero temo que ese secreto le pueda afectar la salud?

-En ese caso lo que deberías hacer es hablar con él y hacerlo sentirse apoyando por ti.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, intentan hablar con él.

La señora Mutou dejo el rompecabezas en la mesa y salio de la habitación de Yugi guiñándole un ojo.

Al salir, se dirigio a la tienda donde encontro a Salomón haciendo cuentas de las ganancias del día.

-Yugi esta preocupado – dijo la Señora Mutou.

-Hmm- exclamo Salomón -¿Por qué lo esta?

-Dice que un amigo suyo tiene un problema.

-¿Qué raro? - se llevo la mano a la barbilla – Tea esta bien, Tristan se encuentra bien y Joey no se queja, ¿Quién será?...¡ahh! Ya se a quien se refiere.

-¿Lo conoces?

\- La verdad no he hablado mucho con él, ya que casi no aparecido por aquí, pero se que es un buen chico y no una mala influencia para el grupo, hasta podría decir que es un ejemplo a seguir.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Ehh...Mira ya es tarde.

Con esto ultimo Salomón recogio sus papeles, subio las escaleras y se fue de ahí, dejando a la señora Mutou con curiosidad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Simultáneamente Yami estaba corriendo por los pasillos de su mente, subía y bajaba escalera y abría y cerraba puerta, pero no llegaba a ningún lado.

-¿Dónde esta? - decía con desesperación - ¡No puede ser que no la encuentre!

¡La maldita puerta donde esta!

Después de correr mucho se dejo caer de rodillas apoyando sus manos en el suelo para calmar su agitada respiración. Estaba completamente perdido y acepto que cometio el error de haberse alejado de los limites que apenas conocía de su mente para distraerse un poco, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba perdido.

-¡ YUGIIIIIIIIIIII !

.

.

.

.

.

Yugi se encontraba en su cuarto de mente pensando en que le diría a Yami, su madre le dijo que hablara con él y le haga entender de que no esta sólo ¿Pero seria el momento apropiado para hablar? ¿Y si no estaba de humor? ¿Y si le practicaba un Juego de las sombras?

Todas estas preguntas rodeaban la cabeza de Yugi, sin embargo decidio ir a confrontarlo.

-Yami – dijo Yugi tocando la puerta de este. - ¿Estas ahí?

Como no hubo respuesta del otro lado, decidio abrir la puerta, pero había cerrojo puesto en ella, lo que se le hizo extraño a Yugi ya que siempre estaba abierta para él.

-¡YAMI! - decía mientras tocaba – ¡Tenemos que hablar! ¡Vamos, abre!

.

.

.

.

.

Yami se encontraba en lo más recóndito de su mente, podia escuchar a Yugi llamándolo, aunque lo deseaba no podía contestarle.

-¡Demonios! - exclamo - ¡ No se a donde tengo que ir o cual es el camino! ¡COMO ODIO A MI MENTE!

De repente una puerta misteriosa aparecio frente a él. Esta era distinta a las otras que estaban en su mente, esta tenia un color negro con tallados egipcios y además de que poseía el ojo del milenio en su centro.

-¿Deberé entrar? - se pregunto mentalmente y una luz cegadora resplandecio.

"TIENES UNA OPORTUNIDAD MUY GRANDE AQUI"

.

.

.

.

.¿Qué les pareció? Como les mencione este es el inicio y lo mejor empezara el siguiente capitulo. Si tienen algún comentario no duden en escribirlo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Un nuevo Amigo?

Hola, como vi que el primer capitulo si llamo mucho la atención decidí continuar este fic. Este ya esta completo así que no abra problema en que no lo termine.

Así que comencemos...

 **CAP. 2 ¿UN NUEVO AMIGO?**

Al día siguiente, Yugi iba entrando al salón de clases y vio como Joey se apresuraba por terminar su tarea, sin hacerle caso siguio su camino y se sento en su escritorio,mientras veia el rompecabezas del milenio.

Joey noto el comportamiento de Yugi, que decidio dejar de hacer su tarea, fue a ver a Yugi y dijo:

-¿Todo bien?

-No – dijo Yugi triste – Yami no quiere tener contacto exterior.

-¿EH?

-No me dejo entrar en su cuarto de mente .

-¿Por qué? - dijo Tea llegando a donde se encontraban Yugi y Joey.

-No lo se – dijo Yugi – Me dijo que no lo molestara.

Tea se puso triste, y Joey intento abrazarla, pero esta lo rechazo y salio de salón corriendo. Los chicos quisieron ir tras ella, pero el maestro entro al salón y dijo:

-Muchachos... Hoy tenemos a un nuevo estudiante. Pasa y dinos tu nombre.

 **(N/A: El chico nuevo es el de la imagen de portada, es un personaje original mio)**

Un chico, de tez blanca, pelo negro con una mecha de color rojo y amarillo, y un uniforme azul marino, entro al salón.

-Mi nombre es Umet, ¡Mucho gusto!.

-Por favor dinos que te gusta – dijo el maestro.

-Ehhh..."no pensé en eso"

-¿Y bien?

-Me gusta... leer,

-Chicos como tú deberían haber aquí – esto ultimo lo dijo viendo a todos los presentes. - Ve a sentarte junto a Yugi.

-¿Quién es Yugi? - pregunto Umet.

-Disculpa, es el chico de cabello picudo.

Umet se dirigio al lugar vacio, pero ese era de Tea.

-¿Alguien se sienta aquí? - Le pregunto a Yugi.

-Bueno...- dijo Yugi – Le pertenece a...

-Tea Gardner – interrumpio el profesor - Por el momento ella no se encuentra bien - ¡Así que te sentaras ahí! ¿algún problema?

-No profesor -dijo Umet mientras se sentaba rápido y sacaba un libro.

-"¿Qué le paso a Tea?"

-¡YAMI! -dijo Yugi mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Todos voltearon a ver a Yugi, y este se paralizo.

-"Yugi, ¿Qué te pasa?"

-¿Señor Mutou? - dijo el maestro - ¿Hay algo que quiera compartir a la clase?

-No – dijo Yugi con un tono casi silencioso.

-¡Entonces tome asiento y no interrumpa más la clase!

Yugi se sento en su lugar un poco avergonzado, y oculto su cara detrás de un libro.

-"¿Por qué reaccionas así?"

El maestro siguio con su clase por veinte minutos más, hasta que fue interrumpida por otra persona.

-Profesor – dijo Umet levantando la mano - ¿Me permite ir a la enfermería?

-Claro, puedes ir – dijo el maestro sorprendido.

Umet tomo su mochila y salio del salón a paso rápido, apenas hubo cerrado la puerta, todos los presentes en el salón de clases comenzaron a murmurar.

-¡SILENCIO! - grito el maestro y todos se callaron inmediatamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al finalizar la clase Joey y Tristan se aproximaron a Yugi muy preocupados y le cuestionaron lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué ocurrió? - pregunto Joey.

-¡Es Yami! - dijo Yugi – Pude oír sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo? -pregunto Tristan. -¿Qué te dijo?

-Preguntaba por Tea, pero no se como pude oír sus pensamientos, ya que no pude sentir su presencia en el rompecabezas.

-Mejor busquemos a Tea – dijo Joey.

Los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea de Joey, así que tomaron la mochila de Tea y se fueron a buscarla. Primero fueron a ver si estaba en los salones a la redonda, después a la cafetería, en el patio, excepto en los baños, ya que no podían entrar al de chicas. Prefirieron esperar a que saliera un chica y preguntarle si la había visto, en vez de usar la idea de Joey de entrar y buscar por si mismos. Pero una de las chicas que salio del baño les dijo que no estaba.

-¿Dónde esta Tea? - dijeron todos desesperados.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tea se encontraba en el techo de la escuela, contemplando la vista, se podía apreciar en sus ojos azules que había estado llorando un buen rato.

-Yami, si supieras que eres muy especial para mi -dijo Tea sin apartar la vista de los edificio. - Ojala entendieras que no estas sólo y que siempre estaré apoyándote.

-¿Tea? - dijo Umet que se acercaba al lugar

-¿Quién eres? - pregunto Tea nerviosa -¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Es que...yo...me llamo Umet y...unos chicos me hablaron de ti.

-Oh, ya veo – dijo ya más confiada - ¿Eres nuevo?

-Si, lo soy, pero veo que estas...mejor me voy.

-No, yo... ya me iba.

Ambos chicos se aproximaron hacia las escaleras y comenzaron a bajarlas poco a poco. El camino era largo e incomodo ya que no se decían nada.

-¿De donde vienes?- pregunto Tea.

-Ehh – dijo Umet – De un lugar muy lejano.

-¿Pero de dón...

En ese instante Tea resbalo y estuvo apunto de caer, pero Umet la logro sujetar quedando abrazados cara a cara.

Umet podía sentir que su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y se perdio en los ojos azules de Tea.

-Gracias – dijo Tea.

-Ehh – exclamo Umet volviendo a la realidad. - ¡Oh, si! De nada.

Tea se separo de Umet, él cual ya se había sonrojado un poco y aparto su cara para que Tea no lo notara. Siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron a la planta baja.

-Te agradezco tu compañía – dijo Tea.

-¡Ahí estas! -dijeron Yugi,Joey y Tristan, que se aproximaban a ellos. O -¿Dónde estabas?

-Me sentía un poco mal -contesto ella.

-Umet – dijo Joey - ¿Te sientes mejor?

-¿De qué hablas? - pregunto Umet enarcando una ceja.

-¿Te sentías mal? O ¿por qué saliste de clases muy rápido?

-Ahhh...bueno...tengo que irme.

Umet salio disparado de aquel lugar dejando a los chicos un poco extrañados, pero lo ignoraron y se dirigieron a Tea.

-Yami pregunta por ti Tea – dijo Yugi.

-¿Enserio? - pregunto ella.

-Totalmente en serio.

-Entonces será mejor no hacerlo preocupar. Yugi si puedes dile que estamos preocupados y que no esta sólo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué tal? ¿De casualidad encontraron un dialogo gracioso?

Si no, yo les diré cual en el siguiente capitulo.

Compartan y comenten.

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3 La verdad Oculta

_Bienvenidos al nuevo capitulo de este fic. Aquí las cosas se ponen más divertidas y espero que les guste. Por que es hora del duelo!_

* * *

 **CAP. 3 La Verdad Oculta.**

Ya habían terminado las clases y todos se fueron a casa, a las hamburguesas o a los videojuegos.

Umet se había ido a un parque que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la escuela, se encontraba columpiándose en un columpio, pero no lo disfrutaba, su cabeza se encontraba en otro lado.

-Tengo que tener cuidado – pensaba Umet mientras paraba el columpio - Tal vez pueda reconocerme. ¿Qué hago? No se si tome la elección correcta, aunque el hombre se me hacia muy familiar, pero no se en donde lo he visto.

Tomo su mochila y se dirigio a la calle, mirando al cielo y dijo:

-Pero se siente bien poder salir y andar por mi cuenta.

" _Libertad y el poder de ir a donde quiero sin depender de nadie"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

En ese instante pero por otras zonas, Tea se encontraba en su casa , más especifico en su cuarto, escribiendo en su diario.

 _15 de octubre._

 _Este día no fue tan bueno, hoy Yugi estaba muy preocupado y_

 _la verdad es que no me gusta._

 _No se porque Yami se comporta de esa forma, si pudiera verlo_

 _aunque sea una sola vez hablaría con él y le demostraría que_

 _no esta solo._

 _Joey dice que hay que darle un tiempo, que se esta adaptando a_

 _nosotros y que esta presionado por todo lo que ha pasado._

 _¿Pero todos estamos igual? ._

 _Pero el día no fue tan malo, conocí a un nuevo chico llamado_

 _Umet, él me acompaño de regreso a la planta baja del colegio_

 _y fue muy amable, ya que en las escaleras estuve apunto de caer,_

 _pero el me logro sujetar antes de caer._

 _No se porque, pero siento que ya lo he visto antes._

Tea termino de escribir y se fue a comer junto a sus padres.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yugi se encontraba frente a la puerta de Yami, dándose valor y repasando en mente lo que planeaba decir.

-Yami – dijo Yugi tocando la puerta – ¿Podemos hablar?

No hubo respuesta alguna.

-¡No puedes seguir de esa manera! – dijo Yugi alzando la voz - ¡No te sirve nada ocultarte como antes, ya sabemos que existes?

Siguio golpeando la puerta hasta que noto que la perilla comenzaba a moverse, retrocedio un poco y espero respuesta alguna.

-¡Yugi! – dijo Yami abriendo la puerta de golpe -¡Déjame de molestar, sé que tienen problemas, pero que no entienden que yo también tengo los mios!

-¿Qué? - dijo Yugi sorprendido.

-Si Yugi, ¡Tú solo piensas en amistad y de apoyarse mutuamente, Tea solo llora por cualquier cosa, Joey solo dice estupideces y Tristan sólo es un personaje incidental.

-...

-Así que hazme un maldito favor y déjame solo. – dijo cerrando la puerta de golpe.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - grito Yugi

-He estado solo por mucho tiempo y no pierdo nada en volver a estarlo – se escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

Yugi no podía creer lo que había presenciado, para otros esto era una gran ofensa, pero para Yugi no lo fue, él sintio mucha lastima y preocupación por Yami. Dio media vuelta y se alejo de la puerta.

Y del otro lado de la puerta de Yami el se encontraba siendo torturado por los remordimientos.

 _-_ _Se que fui muy duro_ – penso Yami – _Pero tal ves me de un poco de tiempo para resolver todo._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban en el salón,el maestro les encargo reunirse en equipo y discutir un trabajo. Umet como el nuevo de la clase y no tenía equipo el maestro le puso a hacer su proyecto solo, así que se encontraba leyendo un libro acerca de Egipto.

Yugi y los demás se encontraban a un lado de él, también discutiendo su tema, en el escritorio de Yugi había papeles, colores y un libro.

\- Oye Yugi – dijo Joey - ¿Lograste hablar con Yami?

-Bueno... - dijo Yugi – Si y no.

-Yugi explícate mejor – dijo Tea.

-La verdad... _No puedo decirles lo que me dijo, sería muy ofensivo y puede haber un problema. Estoy seguro que por el estrés dijo eso y que ahora esta muy arrepentido, pero no ha de saber como disculparse._

 _-_ Yugi – dijo Tristan - ¿Qué te dijo?

 _-_ Me dijo que estaba bien, y que no había porque preocuparse.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por esa respuesta, en realidad esperaban algo más, y no solo eso, y Umet que había presenciado la charla quedo con cara de sorpresa igual.

- _ **¿Por qué no dijiste la verdad?**_

Yugi miro el rompecabezas y en efecto sabia que esa voz era la de Yami, pero no le importo. Luego miro a Umet él cual volteo su cara hacia el libro y pretendio no haber escuchado nada.

Ya en el receso todos salieron rápido a la cafetería y a jugar un poco de Basquetball , Joey y los demás se fueron a la cafetería y Yugi les dijo que los alcanzaría en un rato. Yugi se dirigio hacia Umet él cual estaba guardando sus cosas en su mochila.

-Hola Umet – dijo Yugi en un tono amigable.

-¿Necesitas algo? - pregunto Umet.

-Solo te quería invitar a que vengas a almorzar conmigo y los demás.

-¿A dónde?

-A la cafetería o en los jardines.

-Yugi te agradezco pero...cof , cof , cof.

-¿Estas bien? - pregunto Yugi un poquito preocupado.

Umet comenzo a toser mucho, y se llevo la mano izquierda a la boca para cubrirse, tomo su mochila y salio corriendo del lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Joey se encontraba comiendo Hotdogs en los jardines junto a Tristan en los jardines.

-¿A qué hora llegaran Joey y Tea? - dijo Joey con comida en la boca.

-Tea dijo que tenía que ir por un libro a la biblioteca y Yugi dijo que buscaría a alguien – dijo Tristan mientras mordía su hamburguesa.

-¿A quién?

-Creo que al chico nuevo, este...Uma …...Umet.

-Ese chico es un poco extraño ¿no? . No habla casi con nadie y además siento que evita a Yugi.

-Creo que exageras – dijo Tristan dándole una mordida a su hamburguesa.

-Escucha – dijo Joey haciendo a un lado su comida – Es extraño,pero estoy seguro que lo he visto en otro lado, y soy yo o se parece un poco a Yami.

-Eres tú Joey, olvídalo y concéntrate en lo que hay aquí.

En ese instante Yugi llego junto Tristan y Joey, pero estaba muy pensativo, y los chicos no quisieron molestarlo. Luego llego Tea,pero ella estaba debatiéndose mentalmente en si decía lo que había visto o no.

 _ **-FLASH BACK-**_

Tea caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela y vio a Umet pasar a su lado con mucha prisa. Así que no perdió tiempo y lo siguió, este iba a muy rápido y evitaba a la gente por donde pasaba. Hasta que entro en el baño de chicos de el edificio "C".

Estos baños son evitados ya que se decía que en ellos aparecía el fantasma de la niña del baño. Y para Tea que conocía bien la leyenda no fue excepción dudar en entrar en el baño.

-Son los baños malditos – dijo un poco dudosa.

Tea sin pensarlo más entro en aquel maldito baño y encontro a Umet arrodillado frente al W. C. vomitando sangre.

-¡Umet! - grito Tea - ¿Estas bien?

-¿Te parece que estoy bien? - dijo Umet limpiándose la sangre con la manga de su uniforme.

-Solo me preocupaba por ti – dijo Tea nerviosa.

-Pues hazme un favor – dijo levantándose y accionando el W.C. - Deja de preocuparte por mi.

-No puedo después de lo que vi – dijo ya un poco más firme.

Umet se lavo las manos y la boca en el lavamanos, luego tomo su mochila y se dispuso a salir del baño, pero dio vuelta suspiro y dijo:

-No cuentes nada de lo que viste. En especial a Yugi.

Después de eso Umet se dio la vuelta y salio del baño dejando a Tea muy preocupada y confundida a la vez.

 _ **-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _La leyenda de la niña del baño es esta por si no la conocen:_

 _Hanako-San es una niña fantasma (adolescente en algunas versiones) que acecha en los baños de las escuelas japonesas. Los japoneses la llaman "Toire no Hanako-San", que literalmente significa "Hanako del baño"._

 _Ella tiene el pelo ligeramente corto, negro y lacio, usa una falda roja y su mirada, según cuentan, es capaz de helarle la sangre al más valiente._

 _Habita el tercer cubículo de los baños del tercer piso; en otras versiones de la leyenda, el cuarto cubículo; ya que, en Japón, el 4 es considerado un número maldito por su semejanza fonética con la palabra 'shi' (muerte). Su espíritu generalmente pena en los baños de mujeres, pero no son pocos los casos de chicos que han salido despavoridos por encontrársela en medio del mal olor, la humedad y la penumbra, ya que ella suele preferir los baños descuidados y poco iluminados, por lo cual los profesores, aprovechándose del miedo que inspira Hanako-San, recomiendan a sus alumnos mantener limpios los baño._

 _El riesgo de encontrarte con Hanako-San es mucho mayor si estás solo o sola: entonces, ni pienses en abrir la tercera o cuarta puerta, porque allí la vas a encontrar, y la mirada que te dedique rondará tus pesadillas por el resto de tu vida, puesto que la habrás hecho enfurecer al irrumpir su privacidad (eso si consigues sobrevivir)…_

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo, y solo aviso que tardaré un poco en subir capítulos ya que los deberes escolares se interponen. Pero no se preocupen no abandonare el fic.


	4. Chapter 4 Indagaciones Extrañas

**CAP. 4 Indagaciones Extrañas.**

Tea caminaba hacia su casa de regreso de la escuela, no quiso acompañar a los chicos ya que quería ordenar sus pensamientos. También no quiso hablar de lo que dijo Umet, decidió respetar y cumplir su promesa, pero no podía dejar de pensar en él. Al parecer Umet logró ponerse en el primer lugar de la lista de Tea de las personas que más le preocupan, desplazando a Yami al segundo lugar.

-Con tantos problemas – dijo Tea – Mi mente estallará como a Josh Nicols en ese programa americano.

Salio de sus pensamientos, fijo su vista al frente y vio a Umet caminar por unas calles solitarias, dudo un momento en seguirlo, (Pero ya conocemos a Tea de curiosa) Así que lo siguió.

Umet caminaba muy rápido y Tea procuraba que no notara que iba detrás de él,pero ¡ZAM! Tea tiro unos botes de basura que jalaron unas escaleras plegables de emergencia, que se llevaron un tendedero junto con unas macetas en una ventana y por último un bote de pintura que dejaron en un pequeño balcón sobre Umet.

-¡Ay no! - dijo Tea acercándose a Umet– Lo lamento.

-¡No me toques! - dijo Umet intentando calmarse.

Umet estaba apunto de estallar, lo que le paso era muy vergonzoso y algunas personas que pasaban de casualidad por ahí rieron al verlo todo lleno de pintura roja.

-Déjame ayudarte – dijo Tea sacando un pañuelo – No esta tan mal.

-¡No! - grito Umet haciendo que Tea retrocediera del susto -Cálmate _, todo estará bien, no hay por que enojarse._

Tea se llevo las manos a la cara y comenzo a llorar, cosa que molesto a Umet.

-No llores- dijo Umet un poco harto – No me gusta verte así.

-¿Qué? - dijo Tea mirándolo a los ojos.

Umet también miro los ojos azules de Tea y comenzo a sentir como su corazón latía a cien por hora.

-T-tengo que irme – dijo Umet con dificultad.

Pero Tea sujeto el brazo derecho de Umet para que no se fuera, este forcejeo un poco pero no lograba soltarse.

-Por favor – dijo Tea – Deja que repare mi error.

Umet hizo una mueca de molestia y dijo:

-De acuerdo, ¿Cómo lo arreglarás? ( eso último en un tono desafiante)

-Te invito a mi casa – dijo Tea con una sonrisa.

-No puedo, si no vuelvo tal ves él...

-Será rápido.

Umet estuvo a punto de marcharse cuando una tormenta callo sobre ellos empapándolos por completo. Tea sin perder más tiempo jalo a Umet y se lo llevo a su casa. Este no se nego y la siguio.

En el camino Umet le dio su chaqueta a Tea para que se cubriera, aunque tuviera un poco de pintura.

-Dijiste que no te gustaba verme llorar – dijo Tea

-Prefiero verte sonreír – dijo Umet – Tu sonrisa siempre me ha dado ánimos.

-¿Así? Entonces procuraré de aquí en adelante sonreír

- _Jamás creí que pasaría tiempo con Tea, aunque no puedo sentirme un poco culpable._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Yugi observaba la lluvia caer por su ventana.

- _¿Cómo te puedo ayudar Yami?_ \- penso Yugi.

A lo lejos se escucho que la señora Mutou llamaba a Yugi, y este fue a ver que quería su madre, la cual estaba en la cocina.

-Yugi, cielo - dijo su madre - ¿Podrías llevarle las galletas recien horneadas a la Sra. Midori?

-Pero mamá – replico Yugi – Ella vive a 10 cuadras de aquí y esta lloviendo.

-¿Y eso te lo impide? - dijo su madre golpeándole la cabeza con una espátula – Ponte un impermeable, toma un paraguas y llévaselas.

-Ya voy – dijo sobandose la cabeza.

Cuando Yugi hubo salido de la casa, la Sra. Mutou entro en el cuarto de Yugi y busco algo que explicará en nuevo comportamiento de Yugi. Busco debajo de su cama, en su librero, en los cajones y por último se agacho para ver qe tenía debajo del escritorio.

-¿Ni siquiera una revista de adultos? - dijo la Sra. Mutou - ¿A esta edad es cuando los chicos se interesan o no?

Al levantarse se golpeo la cabeza con el escritorio haciendo que el rompecabezas cayera frente a ella. Tomo el articulo del milenio y lo miro fijamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Joey se encontraba en su casa jugando Call of Duty, pero no podía completar la misión ya que lo mataban fácilmente.

-Demonios – exclamo Joey – Yugi pasaría este nivel en menos de cinco minutos.

Apago la consola de videojuegos, fue a la cocina por un bocadillo y mientras se lo servía pensó :

 _Apuesto que lo que dijo Yugi es mentira, Yami debió decir algo peor, tal ves ofensivo._

 _Yugi es un buen amigo, mintió por él, además las cosas están extrañas, Yami ha desaparecido y no quiere hablar con nosotros, Yugi ha bajado de notas y Tea ya no sonríe tanto como antes. ¡Ah! Y ese chico Umet evita andar con nosotros en especial a Yugi._

 _Desde que este Yami desapareció Umet apareció, será que... NO, es súper imposible._

-¡Umet espera! - grito Tea.

-¿Esa fue Tea? - dijo Joey saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Joey se asomo por la ventana y vio a Umet correr lejos de ella, así que salio del departamento y la detuvo.

-Cálmate – le dijo Joey.

-Joey espera, tienes que soltarme. - dijo Tea forcejeando.

-Tienes que decirme el por que acosas a Umet.

-Es que yo...

-¿Tú qué?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La Sra. Mutou sintio su cuerpo pesado, era como si fuera transportada a otra dimensión, al reaccionar vio que Yugi estaba a su lado.

-Mamá – dijo Yugi - ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si estoy bien – dijo ella levantándose aun con el rompecabezas en la mano.

-¿Qué haces con mi rompecabezas?

-Lo encontré mientras escombraba tu cuarto .

-Pero ya es tarde.

La señora Mutou salio del cuarto junto con el rompecabezas.

-Mamá, mi rompecabezas ¿A dónde te lo llevas?

-Te lo confiscaré hasta que tus calificaciones suban.

L a Sra. Mutou salio del cuarto de Yugi, y guardo el rompecabezas en un cajón de la cocina.

-¿Por qué tienes eso? - dijo Salomón entrando a la cocina con unas bolsas de despensa.

-Se lo quite a Yugi – dijo la mujer - Es un castigo por sus notas bajas.

-No puedes hacer eso, él y Yugi no deben separarse.

-¿Él? Explícate ahora.

Al no ver respuesta la señora Mutou salio de la cocina y se dirigio a su habitación con una palabra en mente:

-¿ _Fue real?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-FLASH BACK DE TEA-**_

Al llegar a la casa de Tea, la lluvia ya había cesado un poco, pero Umet estaba hecho un batido de pintura, tierra y agua.

-Puedes ducharte – dijo Tea – Si deseas.

-No traigo rompa extra – dijo Umet.

-No hay problema, Joey dejo aquí un poco de la suya, de seguro te ha de quedar.

-Gracias.

…...

Más tarde Tea caminaba por los pasillos de su casa con la ropa que le daría a Umet, se dirigio al baño cuando...

-¡TEA! - grito Umet tomando una toalla y poniéndosela en la cintura.

Tea quería salir del baño, pero sus piernas no respondían. Se había quedado atontada al ver el torso desnudo de Umet, el cual estaba bien formado.

- _Se ve muy bien –_ decía Tea en su mente _._

 _-_ ¡ SAL DE AQUÍ ! - grito Umet.

Tea reacciono, ( muy tarde) dejo la ropa y salio corriendo del baño. Un rato después Umet salio vestido con una playera blanca con rayas azules, un pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos negros. Se dirigio a la habitación de Tea para buscarla, pero no estaba.

-Lo siento – dijo Tea que se encontraba detrás de él con dos tazas de café.

-No te preocupes – dijo Umet aceptando el café. - No eres la primera que me ha visto así.

- _¿Qué? Acaso otra chica..._

 _-_ Mi madre

-Ahhhh, jajajaja – río un poco apenada.- ¿Me podrías ayudar con la tarea de historia?

-Claro.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en el escritorio de la habitación de Tea, Umet saco un libro y Tea su cuaderno.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? - pregunto Umet.

-Es este texto egipcio no puedo traducirlo.

-Es muy simple, es un acertijo de la esfinge. **"¿Quién tiene el Sol en su cabeza?**

-¿Cómo lo tradujiste así de rápido?

-Ehh... ya conocía este texto.

-Por cierto ¿Qué hora es? -dijo Umet viendo el reloj de mesa de Tea, el cual marcaban las 8: 50 pm. -Tengo que irme.

-Espera – dijo Tea levantándose – No le dije a Yugi lo que vi hoy en la escuela, pero al menos dime. ¿Por qué vomitabas sangre?

-Yo...yo...tengo que irme – dijo saliendo del cuarto de Tea y dirigiéndose a la entrada.

 **-** _ **FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**_


	5. Chapter 5 Un Yami No Game Ardiente

**CAP. 5 Un Yami no Game ardiente.**

En la preparatoria Domino...

-Yugi – dijo Tristan – Tienes que subir tus notas.

-Ya lo se – dijo Yugi. - Además pienso que un tiempo a solas hará que se calme.

-¿Calmar? - pregunto Tea - ¿Qué tiene?

-Este...cuando hable con él estaba un poquito alterado.

 _-Eso solo aumenta mis sospechas –_ penso Joey.

En ese instante la maestra Chouno entro en el salón y todos corrieron a sus asientos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nos pasamos con la señora Mutou la cual se estaba preparando para salir de la casa.

-¿Fue real? - penso en voz alta.

-¿Qué fue real? - dijo Salomón que llevaba unos juguetes para la tienda.

-Nada.

Salio de la casa y en la calle penso:

- _¿Qué era aquel extraño lugar?_

 _ **-FLASH BACK DE SRA. MUTOU-**_

Al momento que sujeto el rompecabezas fue transportada a un pasillo muy oscuro.

-¿Dónde estoy? - se pregunto.

Camino por aquel pasillo hasta que encontró dos puertas, una tenía luz y juegos, la otra tenía miedo y oscuridad. Se puso frente a la puerta oscura, la observo por unos segundos, giró la perilla y entro. Al entrar se sorprendio por ver tantas escaleras y puertas

-¿Por qué en este lugar hay tantas puertas y escaleras? - se pregunto.

Después de tanto caminar por aquel extraño lugar se dio cuenta que ya no encontraba la salida, decidio entrar por una puerta, apenas dio un paso en el interior del aquel cuarto y el piso desaparecio, estuvo apunto de caer pero alguien la sujeto y la jalo fuera de la habitación. Con mucho miedo ella se aferro a la persona quien la había salvado.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto un chico.

La sra. Mutou se separo de la persona quien la había salvado y vio que era "Yugi" , pero este era algo extraño.

-¿Esto es un sueño Yugi? - dijo la mujer mirando a su alrededor.

-Eh...si lo es – dijo Yami – Tú estas soñando, todo es producto de un sueño.

-Dudo que lo sea, ya que siento todo real.

-Deja que te acompañe a la salida.

-Muchas gracias.

Yami llevo a la madre de Yugi a la salida y en el camino le dijo:

-Sra. Mu...es decir, mamá.

-¿Qué necesitas cielo? - pregunto la mujer.

-Un consejo.

-Dime cual es la situación.

-Bueno...yo...- se detuvo y mira al suelo.

-¿Hiciste algo malo? - se detiene y va hacia él.

-Dije algo de lo que me arrepiento mucho. Algo muy horrible y no se como disculparme.

-Lo que deberías hacer es hablar con la persona a quien insultaste y disculparte.

-No es así de fácil.

-Yugi, en esta vida nada es fácil, pero si que es fascinante.

-Es cierto – dijo viendo hacia la madre de Yugi. - Te agradezco mucho por la ayuda.

-¿Ya lo ves? Ahora indícame la salida de este lugar.

-Ven sigueme.

 **- _FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_**

Al finalizar la clase Joey fue mandado a la sala de castigo por no hacer la tarea, se despidio de los chicos y se dirigio al salón de castigo que se encontraba en el edificio "c" . Antes de ir por su castigo paso a los baños malditos, pero Joey no creía en ese leyenda, así que no le tomo importancia.

Al entrar al baño escucho a alguien vomitando, entro a la gaveta contigua y se asomo con cuidado por arriba de esta, y vio que era Umet. Se sorprendio al ver que vomitaba sangre, quiso ayudarlo pero no sabia como.

-Esto es cada vez peor – dijo Umet mientras se limpiaba la boca. - Debo buscar alguna forma de perfeccionar la magia.

- _¿Magia?_ \- penso Joey.

-Debo hablar con él, pero me dirá que me advirtió que esto no sería estable. Y que yo seré el responsable de las consecuencias.

- _¿Consecuencias?_

Umet acciono el W. C. y salio del baño, mientras Joey que estaba en la gaveta de a lado intentaba encontrarle lógica a lo que escucho y vio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya todos se estaban marchando de la escuela, los pocos que estaban dentro ya estaban dirigiéndose a la salida más próxima, pero Umet estaba terminando unos deberes en la biblioteca.

Al finalizarlos este guardo sus cosas y salio de la biblioteca, camino por algunos pasillos desolados cuando sintio una presencia que lo seguía, miro hacia atrás y no había nadie, siguio su camino y entro a un laboratorio de química.

-¿Quién eres? -pregunto Umet al vacio.

-Alguien que oyes pero no ves – dijo un chico con la voz rasposa.

-Dime tu nombre.

-Bakura.

Bakura aparecio justo enfrente de Umet, pero no era el Bakura bueno sino el malo y Umet no sabía de aquella doble personalidad.

-Veo que tienes un articulo del milenio – dijo Umet señalando el anillo.

-Si, pero él habitante de este aun conserva los recuerdos.

-¿Alma?

-Creo que no sabes mucho de este tema, pero no te preocupes, yo te enseño y con mucho gusto.

-No es necesario y agradezco el conocerte pero me tengo que ir.

-No iras a ningún lado.

-¿Qué?

-Bienvenido a mi Yami no Game. **(n/a: Juego de las sombras)**

El laboratorio se torno de un color oscuro, era como si el tiempo se hubise detenido.

-¿Qué demonios? - exclamo Umet.

-Este juego no es muy común – dijo Bakura con una sonrisa maldita. - Aquí si pierdes el mismo juego reclamara tu alma.

-¿En pocas palabras te mueres? -dijo un poco calmado.

-Sí, pero como eres nuevo dejaré que escoges el tipo de juego. Un duelo de monstruos o yo decido.

-No tengo cartas.

-Todos llevan una consigo.

-Todos menos yo – dijo Cruzando de brazos y mostrándose más confiado.

-Entonces jugaremos a esquivar hechizos.

-¿Esquivar que?

Bakura alzo su mano apuntándola hacia Umet y este fue lanzado por arte de magia, cayendo contra una mesa dejándolo un poco aturdido por el golpe. Después Bakura hizo levitar unos químicos entre ellos ácidosy los dirgio hacia Umet.

-Alto – dijo Umet alzando su mano hacia los químicos, los cuales explotaron.

-Vaya, vaya. Vaya – dijo Bakura aplaudiendo – Veo que sabes un poquito.

-Solo un poco – dijo Umet levantándose del suelo.

-Entonces escapa de esto.

Bakura volvio hacer levitar las sustancias y las dirigio a su contricante, Umet por su parte lo único que pudo hacer fue correr por el gran laboratorio escapando de ellos.

-¡Haber si eres tan bueno! - grito Umet mientras le lanzaba una bomba de gas casera que se encontraba ahí.

Esta bomba hizo que Bakura perdiera la vista por unos segundo, tiempo que uso Umet para saltar sobre una mesa y ocultarse debajo de esta.

-¿Dónde estas? - grito Bakura mientras recorría el salón al haber recuperado la vista.

Umet se tapo la boca para que no lo oyeran respirar agitadamente, pudo ver sus piernas a su lado, y su corazón latía a mil pero de miedo.

-Ayúdame Dios Ra – imploro Umet.

-Si no quieres salir – dijo Bakura – Pierdes por default.

Bakura tomo varias lámparas de alcohol, con un movimiento de su mano las encendio y las lanzo por todo el salón provocando un incendio..

-Nos vemos en otra vida – dijo Bakura saliendo del salón.

Umet salio de su escondite y esquivando las pequeñas llamas llego hasta la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave. Fue a una ventana, pero era igual.

-Debo encontrar cof,cof, cof – dijo Umet mientras tosía – Alguna salida.


	6. Chapter 6 Ayúdame

**CAP 6 Ayúdame.**

Yugi, Tristan, Tea y Joey iban de camino de regreso a casa...

-Extraño los torneos – dijo Joey un poco nostálgico.

-Leí que Kaiba planea hacer uno - dijo Tea. - Pero por él momento solo es un rumor, nada esta confirmado todavía.

-Espero que sea real.

Yugi no prestaba atención a lo que decían los chicos, su cabeza estaba en otro lado, no podía para de preguntarse la razón del nuevo comportamiento de Yami. En ese instante sintió como si alguien estuviera en grave peligro.

-¡Yugi! - escuchó que lo llamaban.

Sin más pensarlo Yugi comenzó a correr de vuelta a la escuela, los demás chicos se quedaron confundidos al ver esta reacción y fueron tras él. Al llegar a la escuela vieron como salía humo del salón de química.

-Tea, llama a los bomberos – dijo Joey.

-Hay alguien ahí – dijo Yugi.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - le preguntó Tristan.

-Solo lo sé.

Yugi con mucho esfuerzo logró saltar la barda y comenzó a correr hacia la escuela, Joey y Tristan fueron tras él y entraron a la escuela. Subieron lo más rápido que pudieron las escaleras y llegaron hasta el laboratorio de química. Joey y Tristan derribaron la puerta y al entrar los tres encontraron a Umet tendido en el suelo, sin pensarlo lo cargaron con cuidado y lo sacaron al patio.

Tea que también había saltado la barda, al verlos corrió hacia ellos y les cuestionó lo que pasó, pero ninguno tenía la más remota idea.

-¿Respira? - preguntó Joey mientras ayudaba a Tristan a poner a Umet con cuidado en el suelo.

Tea tomó la muñeca de Umet y le tomó el pulso y noto que estaba muy débil, le abrió la camisa y comenzó a hacerle comprensiones en el pecho, al ver que no había respuesta, le dio respiración de boca a boca.

Umet empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente y al hacerlo vio que Tea le daba un beso entre comillas. Tea al ver que reaccionó se apartó de él.

-Tú...me...has – dijo Umet antes de desmayarse por la impresión.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Umet despertó en un cuarto de hospital, muy confundido y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Trató de recordar que pasó pero su mente no paraba de darle vueltas, se sentó de golpe y miró alrededor en busca de alguien conocido.

-Veo que ya despertaste – dijo un doctor entrando a la habitación.

Este era un hombre de tez blanca, cabello negro, ojos cafés, traía puesto un traje negro sin saco y sobre su ropa llevaba una bata blanca, además que aparentaba tener unos 40 años.

-¿Qué paso? -preguntó Umet llevándose la mano a la cabeza por el dolor.

-Al parecer quedaste atrapado en un incendio – dijo este mientras le ofrecía un vaso con agua y un par de pastillas blancas.

Umet dudo en tomarlas, pero el doctor le dijo que eran para el dolor de cabeza, así que sin más excusas, se las terminó tomando, al terminar puso el vaso en la mesita que estaba a su lado y miró al doctor un poco confundido.

-¿Puedes recordar algo? - le preguntó el doctor. - A la policía le gustaría saber lo ocurrido en la escuela.

-No puedo – dijo Umet mirando hacia el suelo.

-Debiste haber recibido un golpe en la cabeza, o el inhalar el humo te ha dejado confundido.

-Tal vez – dijo casi en susurro.

-Hay unas personas que quiere verte – le dijo el doctor cambiando de tema. - tu amigo, de hecho el fue el que te sacó de las llamas

-¿Amigo?

El doctor abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Yugi, Joey, Tristan y a Tea, al momento que entraron estos bombardearon a Umet con preguntas.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó Yugi.

-¿Por qué estabas ahí? - le preguntó Tea.

-¿Qué demonios pasaba por tu cabeza en aquel entonces? - le preguntó Joey

-¿Qué se siente estar en medio del fuego sin ninguna salida? - dijo Tristan, cosa que molesto a todos.

-Estoy bien – dijo Umet – Solo que no puedo recordar nada de lo ultimo que pasó.

-Te sacamos del salón en llamas – dijo Yugi.

-Se los agradezco mucho – dijo Umet dedicándoles una media sonrisa.

En ese instante el doctor entró a la habitación y les pidió a los chicos que se retiraran por el bien de Umet, estos aunque no querían tuvieron que hacerlo, así que se despidieron de Umet y salieron de la habitación.

Una vez que los cuatro hubiesen abandonado la habitación el doctor se cruzó de brazos y miró a Umet con una mirada seria, la cual no inspiró confianza a Umet.

-¿Qué ocurrió? - le preguntó el doctor.

-Ya le dije que no recuerdo lo ocurrido – dijo Umet.

-Claro que lo recuerdas – insistió. - Al igual de mi advertencia de que no te metieras en problemas.

-¿Shimon? - dijo Umet sorprendido. - ¿Por qué te ves así?

-¡Para no ser reconocido! - dijo el doctor molesto. - ¡Vamos dime el nombre!

-Fue Bakura.

-¡Esto es malo, pudiste haber muerto- se da la vuelta y empieza a sermonear - Tienes mucha suerte de haber sido encontrado por Yugi y los demás, sino ya estarías en el juicio de Anubis!

-Shimon.

-Te advertí de las consecuencias, pero no haces caso.

-Shimon.

-¡Todavía no controlas bien la magia!.

-Shimon

-¡En tu estado no podrás enfrentarte en un Yami no Game!

-¡Shimon, la papelera!

Shimon al darse la vuelta, vio a Umet con una mano en la boca, notó que estaba a punto de vomitar, así que sin más pensarlo tomó el bote y se lo dio a Umet.

Umet comenzó a vomitar sangre y lo único que podía hacer Shimon era masajearle la espalda.

-Será mejor que ya no lo hagas – le dijo Shimon mientras le entregaba un poco de papel para que se limpiará.

-No lo haré – dijo Umet despegando la cara del vote y limpiándose la boca con el papel. - Siempre soñé con esto.

-Pero no lo veo bueno para tu salud.

-No importa, vale la pena, después de lo que he podido hacer.

-Es tu decisión – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a firmar los papeles para que te den de alta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Joey estaba en su casa pensando en lo que vio esa mañana en el baño.

 _-¿Tendrá alguna enfermedad? - pensó Joey. -¿Cómo es posible que a un chico de su edad le pasé eso? Es muy extrañó, creo que oculta algo y la verdad eso aumenta mi hipótesis, pero si_ lo pienso detenidamente es algo casi imposible.

Joey decidió dejar eso a un lado por el momento y salió del departamento, se dirigió al parque domino donde se encontró a unos chicos comentando.

-Ese chico – dijo uno pelirrojo – Es muy hábil en el duelo de monstruos.

-Te dije que no lo ofendieras – dijo un chico de pelo azul.

-Debería enfrentarse con Yugi – dijo una chica rubia. - Tal vez sea capaz de derrotarlo.

-¿Quién sabe? - dijo el de pelo azul. - Pero sería algo que me gustaría ver.

Joey se preguntó quien sería aquel extraño muchacho, pero no le dio mucha importancia y siguió su camino, hasta que se topó con Mai.

-Hola Joey – dijo esta.

-Mai – dijo este – Que sorpresa. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, solo me daba una vuelta y me enfrenté hace poco con un chico.

-¿Y le ganaste?

-No. - dijo un poco apenada. - Ese tipo es demasiado bueno. Tanto como Yugi.

-También escuché un poco de él. ¿Pero quien diablos será?

-No lo sé – dijo casi en susurro. - No lo sé.

 _¿Qué opinan?_

 _¿Sorprendidos?_

 _Si quieren saber más no duden en seguir._

 _Hasta la próxima._


	7. Chapter 7 La invitación

**Cap 7 La invitación.**

Al día siguiente, Yugi y Joey discutían la posibilidad de hacer una fiesta, o según Yugi, una reunión de ellos cuatro, pero con un invitado extra.

-Saliendo de la escuela iremos al hospital a entregarle la invitación – dijo Joey.

-Espero que acepte la invitación. - dijo Yugi.- No me agrada la idea de que ande solo.

-Es normal entre los chicos nuevos, lo único que necesita es un grupo de amigos y si se une a nosotros, tal vez le podría conseguir una novia.

-¿Novia? - dijo Yugi enarcando una ceja. - ¿Estas seguro de eso?

-¡Por supuesto, todo hombre con ese tipo de actitud necesita sentar cabeza con una linda chica de pechos enormes!

-¿Por qué no solo le damos la invitación?

-Esta bien. - dijo Joey cediendo. - Además también pienso que Yami necesita a una chica.

-¿Tú crees?

-Yugi, solo míralo como esta, con su actitud fría y sádica de pocos amigos, las chicas no querrán a alguien con esa actitud.

-Para mi no es así – dijo Yugi defendiéndolo.

-Quemó a una persona viva en un restaurante.

-Pero ese no es motivo para...

-Créeme, él necesita urgentemente una novia.

-¡Te escuché! - dijo Umet.

Umet, estaba parado justo detrás de ellos, con los brazos cruzados y lanzándoles una mirada que mata al instante.

-Umet – dijeron Joey y Yugi al unisono.

-Si, yo – dijo Umet sin apartarles esa mirada amenazadora.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Joey. -¿No deberías estar en el hospital?

-Estaba – dijo este con un tono serio en su voz. - Pero fui dado de alta esta madrugada.

-Me alegra mucho – dijo Joey un poco nervioso. -¿Pero no deberías estar en reposo?

-Perdería clases, además me encuentro bien de salud.

-" _Tiene bastante fuerza para ser una persona que asiste a la escuela después de quedar atrapado en un incendio el día anterior" -_ pensó Yugi.

Hubo un silencio muy, pero muy incomodo, seguido de una mirada asesina por parte de Umet. Yugi y Joey, en especial Joey deseaba desesperadamente algo que pasará para poder escapar de esa situación horriblemente incomoda. No importaba que fuera, una ballena, una explosión, o un malo que controla mentes, lo único que quería era salir de esa.

Umet estuvo a punto de hablar cuando alguien lo abrazó por la espalda y no le permitió moverse.

-¡Umet! - dijo Tea. - ¡Me alegra que estés mejor!

- _"Gracias"_ -pensaron Yugi y Joey y aprovecharon para escapar de la situación.

Umet no podía moverse, estaba completamente paralizado, sentía como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba y que su corazón comenzaba a latir apresuradamente. Debía escapar de cualquier forma.

No era que le desagradase Tea, era todo lo contrarío, le caía bien, pero su conciencia le decía que debía mantenerse lejos de ella por algún extraño motivo.

-T-Tea – dijo Umet nervioso. - ¿P-podrías s-soltarme?

-Disculpa – dijo Tea soltándolo. - Solo que, me preocupe mucho por ti.

-Agradezco esa preocupación – dijo Umet tratando de volver a su semblante serio y mientras acomodaba su uniforme. - Con tu permiso.

Después de aquella muestra de afecto, Umet, avergonzado se dirigió a la puerta del salón y salió de este a paso rápido. Caminó lo más rápido por los pasillos sin percatarse de que Tristan lo había visto, hasta que dobló por un pasillo y desapareció.

Por su parte, Tristan se dirigió al salón de Clase y al momento que llegó encontró a sus amigo discutiendo acerca de la reunión.

-¿Qué le pico a Umet? - preguntó Tristan al acercarse a sus amigos.

-Cosas de Hombres – dijo Joey cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa pícara.

-Ya veo – dijo Tristan. -Pero ¿quién fue el detonante?

Joey con sus ojos señalo a Tea y Tristan ya no dijo nada.

-¿Entonces la reunión? - preguntó Tristan .

-Será en casa de Yugi – dijo Tea.

-¿Y tú madre y abuelo?

-Saldrán a atender unos negocios de la tienda. - dijo Yugi

-¿No estarán toda la noche? - dijo Tristan.

-Si, ¿por?

-Por nada Yugi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La primera hora paso como si nada, excepto que Umet no volvió al salón para la clase de matemáticas. Pero si se presentó a la clase de educación física, vistiendo el uniforme para la clase de Judo, el cual consistía en un short azul marino, playera blanca, calcetas y tennis del mismo color que la playera.

-¿A dónde te metiste? - preguntó Joey al ver a Umet.

-Tenía que hacer algo importante – dijo Umet en su semblante serio.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿Ya habías practicado Judo antes?

-No – contestó este. - Es la primera vez que lo haré.

-Entonces ten cuidado, Omoyi es demasiado bueno.

El maestro de realizó una tabla de los enfrentamientos, el cual ponía a Rioka con Joey, Yugi con Meiko, Tristan con Bakura y Omoyi con Umet.

-Te derrotaré – dijo un chico alto musculoso de cabello negro dirigiéndose hacía Umet.

-Ignóralo – dijo Yugi acercándose a Umet. - Solo es un hablador.

Los combates comenzaron, unos ganaban y otros perdían, hasta que llegó el combate de Umet. Ambos se colocaron en posición y esperaron la indicaciones del maestro.

-Recuerden chicos – dijo el profesor. - No golpes sucios, pero si dolor.

El maestro hizo sonar el silbato, dando la señal de que estos comenzaran. Omoyi fue tras Umet, pero este ultimo pudo esquivar el ataque, pero no pudo evitar que en un momento de distracción le sujetará el brazo y tratará de derribarlo. Sin embargo Umet logró zafarse y ahora era el que sujetaba el brazo de Omoyi, con un movimiento de su pierna derecha Umet logró que Omoyi cayera al suelo inmovilizándolo poniendo una rodilla encima de él.

-¡Alto! - dijo el maestro. - ¡Umet gana!

Umet soltó el brazo de Omoyi y se quitó de encima, Joey, Yugi y Tristan se quedaron con la boca abierta de la impresión.

-¿Seguro que es la primera vez que lo haces? - preguntó Joey sorprendido.

-Fue fácil – dijo Umet.

-¡MI BRAZO! - gritó Omoyi.

El maestro revisó el brazo de este y descubrió que estaba dislocado.

-¡Umet! - dijo el maestro- ¡A detención!

-Pero yo...- dijo Umet replicando.

-¡Ahora!

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

-Bien – dijo el prefecto. -Solo tendremos que llamar a tus padres.

-Si los encuentran – dijo Umet retándolo.

El prefecto miró muy molesto a Umet, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su oficina.

Pasó media hora y en la recepción apareció un hombre vestido de traje color negro, ojos azules, cabello negro y lentes rectangulares.

-¿En qué le puedo ayudar? - preguntó la secretaría.

-Mi nombre es Shimon – dijo el hombre – Soy el padre de Umet.

Umet estuvo a punto de reclamarle a Shimon cuando vio al prefecto salir de la oficina .

-¿Sabe para que fue llamado? - le preguntó el prefecto.

-Me informaron que mi hijo lastimó seriamente a otro chico.

-Entonces me gustaría hablar seriamente en mi oficina.

Umet apartó a Shimon por un momento y en susurró le dijo:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Resuelvo tus problemas – dijo Shimon en susurro.

Shimon y el prefecto entraron en la oficina, dejando a Umet inconforme. El tiempo pasaba lento, y Umet no lo podía soportar, necesitaba saber que hacían ahí dentro. Si estaba sentado cambiaba de posición varias veces o cuando se paraba caminaba de un lado al otro.

-¡Ya cálmate! - dijo la secretaría. - Solo han pasado 10 minutos.

Umet iba a contestarle, pero antes de eso Shimon y el prefecto salieron.

-Umet – dijo el prefecto. - Ya hablé con tu padre, y me dijo que se encargará de tu castigo. Si me disculpan debo atender otros asuntos.

Shimon salió de la recepción junto con Umet y cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente, Umet no pudo contenerse.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Umet.

-¿Qué te dije de mantener un perfil bajo? - dijo Shimon.

-¿Por qué te hiciste pasar por mi padre?

-¿Por qué lastimaste a ese chico?

-¿Qué mentirá te dijo el prefecto?

-¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que pasó con Tea?

-Yo...esa es otra historia.

-¡JA! ¡Gané!

Umet se avergonzó e intentó alejarse de Shimon, pero Yugi y Tea aparecieron de la nada.

-Umet – dijo Yugi.- Te queremos invitar a una reunión.

-No puedo – dijo Umet. - No tengo permiso.

-Claro que si lo tienes – dijo Shimon. - Vamos, como tu padre te doy permiso.

-¿No es usted el doctor? -preguntó Yugi.

-Si lo soy – dijo Shimon. - Y también soy el padre de Umet.

-Por favor, ven a la reunión. - suplicó Tea.

-Claro que ira – dijo Shimon abrazando a Umet por el hombro.

Umet apartó de nuevo a Shimon para que pudieran hablar a solas.

-¿Qué pasó con el toque de queda? - preguntó Umet en voz baja.

-No pasa nada. - dijo Shimon. - Con todo esto de seguro que lo olvida.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Completamente.

-Iré – dijo al fin.- Pero si pasa algo, toda la culpa caerá sobre ti.

Shimon y Umet se dieron la vuelta y se acercaron a Yugi y a Tea, los cuales estaban extrañados por lo ocurrido.

-Él irá – dijo Shimon.

-¡Qué bien! - dijo Tea abrazando a Umet otra vez, lo cual le provocó una taquicardía a Umet.

Unos segundos después Tea soltó a Umet y este se acomodó el uniforme disimulando su sonrojo, comportamiento que notó Shimon.

 _¿Qué les pareció?¿Qué creen que pase en la reunión?_

 _Si quieren saber más esperen el siguiente cap._

 _Nos vemos._


	8. Chapter 8 La reunión, entre comillas

**Cap 8 La Reunión, entre comillas.**

Ya era de noche, y Umet se vistió con un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, playera negra de mangas largas y vans de color negro. Ya estaba listo para la reunió, se dispuso a salir de su casa cuando Shimon se ofreció a llevarlo y decidieron conversar durante el camino.

-Así que Tea abrió la puerta del Baño y...- dijo Umet sin apartar la vista del camino.

-Jajaja – rió Shimon. - Tea si que es pervertida.

-No lo es – la defendió Umet. - Solo es algo distraída.

-Sé que te gusta.

-¡Ella no me gusta! - exclamó Umet.

-¡Te gusta, te gusta, te gusta! - dijo Shimon en un tono cantadito.

-¡No es cierto!

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si, además Yugi no le quita el ojo.

-¿A Yugi le gusta Tea? - dijo Shimon sorprendido. -¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

-Hasta hace poco me enteré, soy un idiota por no notarlo.

-Y si llegará la casualidad de que te gustará Tea, ¿qué harías?

-Nunca lo pensé – se detuvo y pensó por unos segundos. -Me haría aun lado.

-¿Aunque afecte tu felicidad? - dijo deteniéndose.

-Si.

-¡Si que eres masoquista! - dijo Shimon.

-No lo soy – dijo Umet un poco ofendido.

Umet y Shimon siguieron caminando en un silencio incomodo, hasta que al doblar la esquina, encontraron la casa de Yugi repleta de chicos de la preparatoria. Al parecer el rumor de que Yugi y sus amigos harían una reunión se extendió por una gran parte de la escuela.

-Sabes que – dijo Umet. - De repente no me encuentro bien, será mejor irme.

Umet dio media vuelta dispuesto para irse cuando vio a Shimon ir a media calle.

-¡Ahora es tu problema! - grito Shimon - ¡Y aléjate de la cerveza!

Cuando intento ponerse en marcha para alcanzarlo, Umet fue sujetado del hombro por Tristan, el cual tenía un vaso desechable lleno de cerveza.

-¡Qué bien que ya estas aquí! - dijo Tristan ebrio. - Hay chicas lindas que quiero presentarte.

Umet no pudo escapar del agarre de Tristan y fue llevado a dentro, donde se encontraban casi la mitad de la escuela.

-Tristan – dijo Umet. - Mira esa chica de allá.

-¡¿Dónde?! - preguntó este mientras soltaba a Umet.

Umet aprovecho ese momento y se zafó de Tristan y camino entre los chicos en busca de la salida, pero en vez de eso fue a chocar con Yugi.

-Yugi – dijo Umet – Dijiste que era una pequeña reunión.

-Ese era el punto – dijo Yugi . - Pero de alguna forma el rumor se expandió y ahora tenemos aun cuarto de escuela, y la mayoría ni siquiera los conozco.

-Será mejor que pienses algo, esto se saldrá de control en cualquier momento.

Yugi salio corriendo al ver que unos chicos estaban jugando con un Jarrón traído del Antiguo Egipto.

-¡Hola Umet! - dijo Tea con un vaso de cerveza. - ¿Cómo estas guapo?

-¡Tea! - dijo Umet sorprendido. - ¿Estas bebiendo?

-Solo es una – dijo ella alzando su vaso.

-Déjalo por tu bien.

Umet intentó alejarse de Tea, pero esta no se lo permitió, y en ese instante Joey tomó un micrófono y dijo:

-¿Quién quiere cantar?

-¡Umet quiere! - gritó Tea.

-¡No lo haré! - exclamó Umet.

-Vamos – dijo Tea. -No has demostrado tu talento.

-¿Talento? - preguntó Umet.

-Yo bailo, Yugi y Yami son los campeones del duelo de monstruos, Joey hace el intento de cocina y Tristan aprende de aviación. Sólo faltas tú.

-Yo no...

Todos los presentes empezaron a corear el nombre de Umet y al verse en esa situación, no tuvo otra elección más que ir hacia el pequeño escenario montado, tomar el micrófono que Joey le ofreció y hacer el intento.

-Esta es una canción antigua, pero espero que les guste. - dijo Umet. - _"Dios Ra ayúdame!_

La más brillante gloria

no estará más oculta

ha renacido ahora

rompiendo así con su silencio.

Se estremece en la tierra

y nuestras vidas quedan

en una gran batalla

marcada por nuestro destino.

Solo un intento bastará

para un milagro crear

Tus memorias te darán

teniendo fe en poder

en tu corazón

con gran pasión.

El creyente corazón

que venció la oscuridad,

Aun busca el dolor

de su alma serenar

Ojos que no brillan más

Buscando su razón sin descanso

El brillante corazón

de la sombra y de la luz

el futuro en el cristal

reflejado esta

la batalla comenzó

por la maldad en su mirar.

Todos quedaron asombrados, Umet tenía una voz muy hermosa.

-Esa canción – dijo una chica castaña que estaba ahí. - La escuché hace muchos años.

Umet bajo del escenario, le devolvió el micrófono a Joey y regresó junto a Tea, la cual estaba muy sorprendida.

-Cantar es tu talento – dijo Tea felicitándolo.

-No – dijo Umet. - Solo fue suerte.

-¡Oh vamos! Deberías ir a una escuela de música.

-Tal vez – dijo Umet.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La noche paso sin complicaciones, Umet estuvo conversando con Joey, Tristan intentaba conquistar a una chica, aunque la mayoría de sus intentos no resultaban del todo bien. Y Yugi buscaba algún momento de estar con Tea a solas, pero eso era realmente difícil, ya que debía estar atento a los posibles destrozos.

Ya era la una de la madrugada cuando Umet se despidió de los chicos y se dispuso a regresar a casa.

-¿Ya te vas? - preguntó Joey

-Tengo que hacer unos deberes mañana temprano.

-De acuerdo.

Al momento que bajaba las escaleras para salir por la tienda, Tea apareció justo atrás de él, pero no se veía en buenas condiciones, provocando que cayera desmayada.

-¡Tea! -gritó Umet mientras la atrapaba justo antes de golpearse con las escaleras.

Yugi que pasaba por ahí vio como Umet cargaba a Tea al estilo nupcial y fue corriendo hacia ellos todo preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó Yugi.

-Se desmayó – dijo Umet. - Debe descansar.

-La llevaremos a mi cuarto.

Umet siguió a Yugi con Tea en brazos, hasta llegar a la habitación de Yugi, donde pudo recostar a Tea en la cama. Inmediatamente Umet midió la presión de Tea y descubrió que todo estaba en orden, luego puso su mejilla en la frente de ella y descubrió que tenía un poco de fiebre.

-¿Puedes traer un paño con agua? - le preguntó Umet a Yugi.

-S-si – dijo Yugi, sin quitarle un ojo a Umet.

Unos segundos después Yugi trajo el paño húmedo y Umet se lo colocó a Tea en la frente.

-Se pondrá bien – dijo Umet mientras acariciaba el rostro de Tea, cosa que a Yugi lo puso celoso. -Solo hay que dejarla descansar.

-Entonces yo la vigilaré – dijo Yugi.

-Eso es mejor. - dijo Umet mientras se dirigía a una ventana y observaba por esta - ¿Tú mamá es enojona?

-Un poquito – dijo Yugi desconcertándose por la pregunta. - ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Nada más para decirte que corras por tu vida.

-¡YUUUUUUUGIIIIIIIIIIIII! - se escuchó el grito de una mujer.

Yugi se asomó por la ventana y vio a su madre junto a su abuelo fuera de la casa.

-¡Ay no! - exclamó Yugi.

La sra. Mutou entró al departamento y dijo:

-¡Todos los que no vivan aquí, fuera de mi casa!

Los chicos salieron del lugar como rayo, ya que algunos, conocían el temperamento de la madre de Yugi y no querían que les fuera mal. Unos segundos más tarde el lugar quedó vacío a excepción de que se quedaron Yugi, Joey, Umet, Tristan y Tea que se encontraba en el cuarto de Yugi.

-Ustedes cuatro limpiaran este desorden – ordenó la madre de Yugi.

Los chicos sin más remedio fueron por utensilios de limpieza y empezaron a ordenar el lugar.

-Divertida reunión – dijo Umet, el cual se molestó un poco por no poder escapar de esa situación.

-Calla – dijo Yugi molesto.

Yugi decidió no dirigirle más la palabra a Umet y este ultimo para evitar grandes conflictos, fue a limpiar la cocina.

-Y todo es culpa de Shimon- decía Umet mientras limpiaba la mesa de la cocina. - Si no me hubiera hecho venir, no estaría limpiando, estaría investigando alguna forma de mejorar las cosas. Pero me las pagará.

Al terminar de limpiar la mesa, Umet juntó toda la basura y la hecho en el bote, luego (con ira) lavó los trastes que estaban sucios, pero con delicadeza.

-Estúpida Tea – dijo Umet mientras enjabonaba con ira un plato. - Si no hubiera bebido tanto, no se habría desmayado y no estaría aquí haciendo quehaceres.

Miró alrededor y vio que aun le faltaba mucho por limpiar, así que revisó por si había alguien cerca y con un movimiento rápido de su mano derecha y todo quedo limpió y ordenado.

-Shimon me mataría si descubriera en que use la magia – dijo Umet.

Por ultimo, Umet tomó los paños de tela y se dispuso a guárdalos en un cajón de la cocina y al momento que abrió el cajón, se topó con el rompecabezas del milenio.

-¿Pero porqué esta esto aquí? - se preguntó Umet mientras lo sostenía. - Yugi nunca se separa de el, al menos que...¡Oh no!

-¿Qué haces con eso? - dijo alguien.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _¿Qué piensan? ¿Se divirtieron?¿Quién creen que haya descubierto a Umet con el rompecabezas? ¿Qué ocurrirá?_

 _Si quieren saberlo, no duden en verlo en el siguiente capitulo._


	9. Chapter 9 Un lazo Roto

**Cap 9 Un Lazo Roto.**

Umet se dio media vuelta y vio a Joey parado detrás de él con una escoba y un mandil puesto.

-Yo...-divago Umet en su respuesta.

-Te lo repito – dijo Joey acercándose a él. - ¿Qué haces con esto?

-Mejor explícame que es esto -dijo Umet alzando el rompecabezas.

-Es algo que no te incumbe – Joey no se veía con cara de amistad.

Ambos se miraron retadoramente por un rato, hasta que aparecieron los demás chicos en la cocina.

-¡Joey no te hagas el vago y ven a ayudar! - dijo Tristan

-¡Es enserio Joey! -dijo Yugi también con un mandil. -¿Qué haces con mi rompecabezas?

-¿Esto es un rompecabezas?-preguntó Umet sorprendido mientras le echaba un ojo. -Me recuerda a Egipto.

-¿Cómo es que tienes eso? -preguntó Tristan.

-Es lo mismo que dije -dijo Joey empezando a desconfiar de Umet.

-Lo encontré en un cajón de la cocina. - dijo Umet mientras se acercaba a Yugi y le daba el rompecabezas.

-¡NO ESCUCHO QUE ESTEN LIMPIANDO! -gritó la señora Mutou.

Los chicos regresaron a la sala y reanudaron sus labores, Joey sacudía el polvo de los sillones, Tristan ayudaba con las bolsas de basura, y Umet junto con Yugi recogían los vasos y platos desechables.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta que el lugar quedo decente, fue entonces cuando el timbre sonó.

-¿Quién vendría a las tres de la mañana? - preguntó Yugi mientras iba abrir.

-¿Nadie pidió pizza verdad? -dijo Joey mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón.

-Menos mal hemos terminado -dijo Umet dejando escapar un bostezo.

En eso una mujer de complexión alta y delgada entró en el lugar, la mujer vestía de una manera formal y en su cara se le podía notar completo odio hacia el mundo.

-¿Dónde esta mi hija? -preguntó aquella señora.

-Esta en la habitación de Yugi -dijo la Sr. Mutou entrando al lugar. -Si me permite señora Gardner, yo la llevaré hacia donde esta.

La que al parecer era la madre de Tea se dirigió hacia la Sr. Mutou, no sin antes lanzarles una mirada de desaprobación a los chicos por parte de ella. Después solo desapareció por un pasillo.

-Oye Yugi -dijo Umet.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó este.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto por una pirámide?

-Este...verás -comenzó a balbucear.

-Hay cosas que es mejor no saber -dijo Joey tomando una actitud seria.

-Eso solo despierta más mi interés – dijo Umet.

-Ya oíste a Joey – dijo Tristan tomando la misma actitud de Joey. - Es mejor no meterse en cosas ajenas.

Joey y Tristan miraron muy amenazadoramente a Umet, este ultimo se dio cuenta de que había tocado un tema bastante importante para los que estaban ahí presentes.

-Nos vemos en la escuela – dijo Umet cambiando de tema.

Umet tomó su chaqueta y salió del departamento de Yugi lo más rápido posible, ya estando afuera y ya habiéndose alejado unas cuantas calles se topó con Shimon, quien estaba esperando en la calle desde hace un rato.

-¿Cómo te fue? -preguntó Shimon.

-No preguntes.- dijo Umet mientras seguía con su paso.

-No preguntaré, pero tu tiempo se acaba.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó sorprendido. - ¡Todavía me falta mucho por hacer!

-Pues hazlas de una vez. Y eso cuenta besar a Tea antes de que acabe tu tiempo.

-¡¿Besar a Tea?! -Umet comenzó a incomodarse. -¿Estas demente?

-No o tal ves, pero organízate de una vez.

-Aveces me pregunto la razón por la que acepté el trato.

-Ya sabes la razón amigo mio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto la Sra. Gardner se llevó a Tea a su casa, la madre de Yugi dio un sermón de una hora a su hijo de las consecuencia de hacer una fiesta en casa cuando no están los padres. Después de eso Yugi pudo irse a cuarto, se puso su pijama y se dispuso a dormir pero antes de acostarse recordó que el rompecabezas se encontraba en su escritorio. Así que decidió ver si Yami se encontraba bien.

Yugi tocó la puerta de Yami, esperó por unos segundos hasta que el mencionado abrió la puerta.

-Veo que tengo visitas -dijo Yami cruzándose de brazos.

-Solo quería ver si estabas bien amigo – dijo Yugi. -Últimamente no has hablado mucho.

-Mira Yugi ahora no estoy de humor para hablar – dice dejando escapar un bostezo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunta comenzándose a preocupar. -No me ocultes nada.

-Yugi estoy bien – dijo Yami.

-No lo pareces, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Yami no se veía con ganas de hablar, de hecho no quería ahora tener contacto con nadie, buscaba la forma de no ser grosero con Yugi, pero las preguntas que Yugi le hacia comenzaban a desesperarlo un poco.

-Deja de ocultar cosas – dijo Yugi empezándose a molestar-Si no puedes confiar en mi, no podremos ser amigos.

-Entonces no seamos amigos.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Yugi quedó impactado por lo que dijo su amigo, que no tuvo palabras para responder ese mismo momento. Yami tardó unos segundos después para darse cuenta del error que había hecho, quiso arreglarlo pero no sabía como. Si hay algo que no quieres decirle a un amigo es decirle que ya no deseas su amistad, porque terminas perdiendo y ya no podrás arreglar lo que hiciste y Yami se dio cuenta de lo bajo que había caído.

-Yugi...-dijo Yami.

-No – se adelantó Yugi. - Debí darme cuenta de que todo este tiempo solo me estabas usando. Usando para poder andar libre, para poder lastimar a la gente. Agradezco que no poseo los recuerdos de las primeras veces que usaste mi cuerpo para atacar a las personas. Callé cuando me enteré que apuñalaste la mano de un bravucón, callé cuando electrocutaste viva a una persona, callé cuando quemaste viva a una persona.

-Escucha, no quise...

-¡ESCUCHA TÚ! - gritó Yugi ya enojado. -¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TE APARECISTE? Las cosas comenzaron a empeorar cuando llegaste tú. Las muertes y los Yami No Game son los principales cambios, además de que nos has puesto en peligro a mi, a mi familia y a mis amigos.

-Ellos son solo producto de un deseo -dijo Yami casi gritando. -Ellos solo están contigo por el poder que el rompecabezas ejerce sobre ellos, no son tus amigos.

Y el vaso se rompió, Yami se tapó la boca con las dos manos, esperando así dejar de hablar. Otra ofensa muy grave salio de su boca, pero aunque intentará ya no decir nada, las palabras seguían saliendo, cada vez más ofensivas.

Yugi solo miró a Yami con cara de lástima, ya no quería decir nada, así que solo se limitó a darse media vuelta y desaparecer de aquel lugar.

-¡Espera Yugi! -dijo Yami, pero Yugi ya no respondió.

Yugi volvió al mundo real, estaba demasiado molesto que sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el rompecabezas con las dos manos y lo observó por unos segundos. Alzó el rompecabezas y lo estrelló contra el suelo rompiéndolo en sus múltiples pedazos. Sabía que había pasado 8 años intentando armarlo, pero si hubiese sabido las consecuencia que le traería en un futuro, nunca lo hubiera hecho.

-Espero que con esto dejes de lastimarnos. - dijo Yugi mientras echaba los pedazos por la ventana y cayendo justo donde pasaba el río frente a su casa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos se reunieron en la escuela, ya estaban en su salón de clases discutiendo sobre como fue la fiesta. Lo cual era un tema que no desaparecería de la boca de los chicos en un buen rato.

-No hice la tarea de matemáticas – dijo Joey. - ¿Tea me la pasas?

-No Joey – dijo Tea, quien estaba un poco cruda por la fiesta. -Además tengo serios problemas en casa.

-¿Tú mamá es muy estricta? - preguntó Tristan.

-Un poquito – dijo ella juntando la punta de sus dedos.

En ese instante Yugi entró al salón y dejó sus mochila sobre su escritorio, su animo alegre que siempre lo caracterizaba, estaba siendo remplazado por un aura oscura llena de enojo, cosa que notaron los chicos.

-¿Hablaste con Yami? - le preguntó Joey, temiendo por la respuesta.

-He roto mis lazos con esa persona – dijo Yugi cruzándose de brazos y con un tono molesto.

-¡Qué! -exclamó Tea sorprendida. -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Abrí mis ojos Tea – dijo Yugi. -Eso fue lo que pasó.

-¿Cómo? -preguntaron Joey y Tristan.

-Me di cuenta de que Yami solo nos usaba para fines propios, nunca le importamos en absoluto, solo nos lastimaba cada vez que podía y luego se mofaba de ello.

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA! -grito Umet.

Los cuatro chicos voltearon a ver a Umet, quien estaba cerca de ellos con una revista en las manos. Umet se sintió un poco estúpido en aquella situación.

-Me refería a la información de este articulo -dijo Umet señalando la revista, tratando de evitar las miradas un poco acosadoras.

Yugi no le tomó importancia a lo que dijo Umet, continuo con su relato, mientras que el chico nuevo abandonaba el salón de forma rápida y sin que nadie lo notara.

-¿Dónde esta el rompecabezas?-preguntó Joey.

-Me deshice de el – contestó Yugi.

-¿Pero Yugi? - dijo Tristan muy sorprendido por la declaración de su amigo.

-Era lo mas sensato, así no estaremos en peligro.

-Yugi – dijo Tea entre lágrimas. -¿Cómo has podido?

Tea salió del salón corriendo, sin importar empujar a quien se le cruzara en su camino. No podía creer lo que le había dicho su amigo, sabía que aquellos dos eran inseparables y verlos en aquella situación le aterraba, no quería perder al otro Yugi, le había tomado afecto y sabía a la perfección que solo necesitaba un tiempo para adaptarse a este mundo, que como él lo había dicho, era nuevo para él.

Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea de la escuela, tenía planeado desahogarse pero al llegar se encontró a Umet frente a la reja de seguridad mirando con melancolía el paisaje.

-Soy un idiota – decía Umet. -Que los Dioses me manden al infierno por serlo, si no hago algo para remediarlo todos estarán en peligro.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué tiene que arreglar Umet?¿Qué pasará entre Yugi y Yami?**_

 _ **¿Qué hará Tea?**_

 _ **Si quieren saberlo no duden en ver el siguiente cap, que de hecho planeo subirlo para el siguiente sábado.**_


	10. Chapter 10 Ocultando secretos y verdades

**CAP 10. Ocultando secretos y verdades.**

Tea se quedó inmóvil al encontrarse a Umet, quien estaba discutiendo en voz baja consigo mismo. Ella escuchaba como este se decía cosas como lo estúpido que era y que fue un error lo que hizo. ¿Error? Tea quería saber más pero algo en su interior le indicaba que era mejor darse la vuelta y marcharse.

-No deberías espiar a las personas – dijo Umet sin apartar la vista de la ciudad.

-Yo...-dijo Tea.

-¿Qué tanto escuchaste? -preguntó este dándose vuelta y mirando a Tea.

-Nada – dijo poniéndose un poco nerviosa.

-Entonces que así sea.

Umet comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la puerta de las escaleras, pero antes de llegar comenzó a toser mucho. Tea fue a ver que estuviera bien y no pudo evitar escapar una exclamación de miedo al ver que este tenía la mano cubierta de sangre.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Tea al momento que sacaba un pañuelo de su saco y se lo ofrecía. -¿De casualidad sufres de tuberculosis?

-No te metas en mis asuntos. -dijo Umet arrebatándole el pañuelo que ella le ofrecía y limpiándose.

\- Solo quería ver que estuvieras bien – dijo ella poniéndose un poco triste. -Últimamente todo lo que he pasado no ha sido bueno.

Umet miró a Tea por unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que había sido un poco grosero con ella, así que se calmó y dijo:

-Disculpa.

-¿Eh? -dijo ella confundida.

-He sido muy grosero, he recibido mucha presión y tomé muchas decisiones bajo mis propios intereses sin pensar en nadie. Eso hizo que mis únicos amigos se alejaran de mi, y para cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba solo.

-...

-No sé porque te digo esto, pero necesitaba sacar algo de presión y tú te cruzaste.

-Yo entiendo lo que sientes.- dijo ella. - Y no debes sentirte de esa manera, ya que te puede perjudicar y más por tu estado de salud.

-Gracias Tea.

-Para eso están los amigos.

Umet sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a Tea de la cintura y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Ella no sabía como reaccionar, pero dejo llevarse por el momento y Umet no sabía la razón por lo que hizo esa acción, lo único que sabía era que nunca volvería a sentir aquel contacto en su vida.

-¡Detente de una vez! -decía una voz en la cabeza de Umet, pero este no la escuchaba.

-Umet me recuerda a...-pensó Tea.

Mientras ellos dos se besaban, Yugi que se la había pasado buscando a Tea por toda la escuela, vio aquella escena y no le gusto para nada. Algo en su interior se rompió y lo el poco aprecio que tenía hacia Umet desapareció en cuestión de segundos. Yugi se dio media vuelta y salió de aquel lugar sintiendo un horrible dolor en su pecho.

Umet se separó de Tea, y ya no tenía palabras en la boca para explicar porque había actuado de esa manera.

-Será mejor que volvamos a clases – dijo ella rompiendo el silencio.

-De acuerdo -dijo este al momento que comenzaba a caminar

Pero justo en ese momento un chico alto abrió la puerta y les bloqueo el camino, no se veía con buenas intenciones, pero lo que Umet notó fue que este chico desprendía un aura totalmente oscura.

-¿Eres tú Omoyi? - dijo Tea sorprendida.

Omoyi solo se limitó a quedarse ahí parado, levantó su mano derecha y pronunció unas palabras en un idioma extraño. Haciendo que el lugar se volviera completamente oscuro.

-¡Tea corre! -gritó Umet.

Pero era demasiado tarde, ella se había congelado, de hecho toda la escuela lo hizo. El tiempo se detuvo y eso solo indicaba una cosa: Había empezado un Yami no Game.

-Así que eras tú – dijo Omoyi – De ti proviene el aura más oscura del lugar.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Umet sin entender lo que pasaba. -Un momento, no eres Omoyi, lo estas usando.

-Analizas bien las cosas chico – dijo Omoyi mientras sonreía maliciosamente. - Desde que apareciste te he estado vigilando. Y me he dado cuenta de que eres el segundo más poderoso después del faraón.

-¿Faraón?

-Un rival mucho más poderoso que tú, aunque si lo pienso bien, creo que podrías hacerle frente.

-Mejor dime quien es él que controla al idiota que esta frente a mi.

-Mejor pongamos las preguntas para el juego.

-Si vamos a jugar – dijo Umet cruzándose de brazos. - Dime las reglas.

-Son simples – dijo Omoyi – El juego que vamos a jugar se llama: Desenmascarando al oponente. Regla 1, cada quien podrá hacer preguntas, las que quieran, pero solo una. Regla 2, sino contestas con la verdad podrás caer en el mundo de las sombras. El juego lo jugaremos en dos plataformas, las cuales pueden derrumbarse, eso si no contestas con la verdad. ¿Listo?

-¡Listo! - dijo de una manera firme.

-Entonces bienvenido al Yami No Game.

El piso desapareció dejando a ambos jugadores cada uno sobre una plataforma que no se veía muy estable.

-Te daré el lujo de empezar – dijo Omoyi.

-¿Quién es el faraón? -preguntó Umet.

-Fue un gobernador del antiguo Egipto, fue muy malo, además de sanguinario.

La plataforma de Omoyi no se movió, algo que indicaba que no estaba mintiendo.

-Mi turno – dijo Omoyi. -¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Solo soy un chico de intercambio.

La plataforma de Umet se debilitó.

-Mentira – dijo Omoyi cantando. -Si mientes podrías mentir, recuérdalo. Regla 3, si mientes puedo volver a preguntar.

-¡Nunca mencionaste eso! -se quejó Umet.

-Debí olvidarlo – dijo este con cara de inocente. -Bien, dime, ¿Desde cuando conoces magia antigua?

-Lo aprendí hace poco -dijo Umet.

La plataforma de Umet comenzó a debilitarse más, y se ponía cada vez más frágil, se notaba que en cualquier momento esta cedería y dejaría caer a quien estaba arriba de esta.

-Sigue mintiendo y morirás pronto. -dijo Omoyi. -He estado notando que evitas a Yugi, ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Solo trato de que este bien él, al igual que sus amigos.

-Veo que dices la verdad, puedes preguntar.

-¿Qué que quieres de mi? -preguntó Umet tratando de que la ira no lo invada.

-Solo quiero comprobar una pequeña teoría.

-¿Qué teoría quieres confirmar?¿Acaso quieres usarme para un loco fin?

-¡Que mal! -dijo Omoyi riéndose. - Acabas de romper la regla 4, prohibido hacer dos preguntas seguidas en un turno.

La plataforma de Umet se rompió en pedazos, dejando una pequeña superficie, de la cual este quedó colgando.

-Dime chico -dijo Omoyi - ¿En verdad eres quien dices ser?

Umet no dijo nada, el temor de caer en un vacío para ya no salir más con vida, lo paralizó por completo, pero aun así la ultima pregunta que le hicieron, no tenía respuesta.

-Me lo imaginaba -dijo Omoyi. -Tal ves Yugi y sus amigos me den más diversión.

Omoyi desapareció entre la niebla del lugar, dejando a Umet colgado de los brazos de una pequeña superficie. Lo malo era que las fuerzas comenzaron a fallarle a tal grado que estuvo a punto de caer, pero por suerte de ultimo momento Shimon apareció y lo sujeto antes de que Umet desapareciera del mundo de los vivos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Umet despertó en un cuarto de hospital, tenía dolor de cabeza y no podía ordenar sus pensamientos correctamente.

-Shimon -dijo este. -¿Dónde esta?

-Aquí – dijo el mencionado entrando a la habitación.

-Alguien estaba controlando a Omoyi – dijo Umet sentándose de golpe en la cama. -¿Sabes quien era?

-No tengo ni un indicio.

-¿Y Tea?

-Ella esta segura, me encargué de borrarle la memoria de los últimos momentos. Incluido aquel beso. ¿Algo que quieras decir en tu defensa?

-Este yo...

-Calma tu secreto esta seguro conmigo, además ella solo recordará que estuvo llorando sola en el tejado y que tu la consolaste. ¡Ah! Además de que también modifiqué algunos recuerdos de Yugi.

-¿Qué? - exclamó este. -¿Por qué a él?

-Te vio cuando besabas a Tea, y para evitar problemas le hice creer que te vio consolarla cosa que él debía hacer. Así que si te trata con un poco de agresividad, es porque se puso celoso.

Umet calló por algunos segundos, el dolor de cabeza seguía y le costaba mucho analizar lo que le habían dicho.

-La persona que controlaba a Omoyi – empezó a decir Umet. -Me dijo que era el segundo más poderoso después del faraón, no entiendo a que se refiere. ¿Sabes algo?

-No sabría que decirte – dijo Shimon buscando las palabras adecuadas. -Tengo un contacto allá en Egipto, tal ves sepa algo.

El pelinegro estaba realmente confundido por todo lo que había pasado, pero justo en ese momento le dio una fuerte tos y Shimon sin más pensarlo le paso la papelera para que vomitara.

-Se debilita cada vez mas – dijo Shimon mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a Umet. -Creo que sería prudente que dejara esto y regresara.

-No puedo – dijo Umet limpiándose la boca con una servilleta -Yo decidí hacer esta locura y es mi deber terminarla.

-Pero esto esta mal – objeto Shimon.

-Aquel ser va ir tras Yugi y los demás, y si Yugi no tiene el rompecabezas, estarán más expuestos.

-Entonces tendré que ayudarle.

-Busca a tu contacto -dijo Umet de manera autoritaria. -E investiga quien es al que llaman el faraón.

-Esta bien.

-La batalla acaba de comenzar, y tendré que hacer bien mis jugadas si quiero ganar.

* * *

 _ **¿Que tal? ¿Se lo imaginaron?**_

 _ **Al parecer Umet sabe algo más acerca de Yugi y los demás, ¿Qué será lo que oculta?**_

 _ **Pues si quieren saberlo no duden en seguir este fic, y sé que mencioné que lo iba a publicar el sábado, solo que ese día estaré un poco ocupada, así que me adelante.**_


	11. Chapter 11 A Date?

**CAP 11 A DATE? (¿UNA CITA?)**

Y habían pasado unos días desde que Umet peleo con Omoyi, y este ultimo había desaparecido de la escuela, provocando que todos se cuestionaran sobre su paradero.

Mientras tanto el humor de Yugi había vuelto a ser mas o menos el de siempre, solo que con la excepción de que no quería hablar de Yami y si sus amigos lo llegaban a mencionar, Yugi solo fruncía el seño y cambiaba de tema lo más rápido posible.

En cambio Umet, se encontraba saliendo del baño de Hanako-chan, dispuesto a dirigirse a su siguiente clase, la cual empezó hace 10 minutos, así que ya tenía retraso, pero confiaba en que se le ocurriría algo que decir al maestro cuando llegase.

Pero justo cuando andaba apurado Tea se le cruzó en su camino, provocando que este frenara de golpe.

-Hola Umet -dijo Tea alegremente.

-H-hola -dijo este, no logrando evitar aquel recuerdo del techo. -¿Q-qué pasa?

-Quería saber si estas libre el domingo. -preguntó ella de golpe.

-Este no -dijo Umet sorprendido. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Me podrías ayudar con los logaritmos? La ultima vez vi que te fue bien con en clase, solo que yo no le entendí.

-Claro, yo te ayudo.

-Entonces nos veremos en la biblioteca. Adiós.

Tea se despidió y se alejó corriendo por los pasillos, mientras que Umet revisaba su reloj y se daba cuenta de que ya había perdido su clase.

-¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar? - se preguntó a sí mismo.

-Acabas de quedar con Tea en una cita – dijo Joey, quien estaba a su lado.

-¡Por Osiris! - exclamó Umet asustado. -¡Joey! ¿Cómo es que tú...?

-Me saltó la clase de historia al igual que tú -contestó este. -Pero lo bueno es que tienes una cita con Tea.

-No es una cita Joey – dijo Umet cruzándose de brazos. -Solo la ayudaré con matemáticas.

-¡Si claro!

Joey tomó a Umet por el cuello y le empezó a revolver el pelo.

-¡Bata Joey! - dijo Umet intentando zafarse del agarre.

-No hasta que admitas que te atrae Tea – dijo Joey todo alegre.

-No me gusta, además no lastimaría a Yugi de esa forma.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene que ver Yugi con esto?

Joey soltó a Umet, y este ultimo aprovechó para acomodarse el cabello y la ropa.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Joey sorprendido por lo que dijo Umet.

-Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta. - dijo Umet. - A Yugi le gusta Tea.

-¿Cómo es que...?

-Se ve desde lejos.

-No lo note – dijo Joey con la voz apagada. -Tal ves Yami sepa de esto, pero como preguntarle ahora.

-¿Yami? -preguntó Umet.

-¡No es nadie! -dijo Joey preocupándose por lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Acaso me ocultan algo?

Joey salio corriendo y Umet no pudo evitar molestarse por aquel trato de Joey, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al domingo siguiente, Umet se duchó y se vistió con un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, una camisa negra sin mangas y tenis negros. Antes de salir Shimon le deseo suerte en su cita y Umet molesto le dijo que no era una cita y lo dejó muy en claro ya que cerró la puerta de entrada de golpe.

Unos minutos después, Umet se encontraba fuera de la biblioteca Domino esperando a Tea, quien llegó en pocos minutos.

-¿Lista para estudiar?- preguntó Umet.

-Hoy no vamos a estudiar -dijo ella. -Hoy iremos a divertirnos paseando por la ciudad.

-Me engañaste -dijo Umet indignado.

-Si, pero era la única forma de hacerte venir, pensé que podría hacer que te divirtieras un poco.

-Esta bien.

Tea tomó a Umet de la mano y los llevó a una cafetería, se sentaron cerca de una ventana, pidieron dos cafés y la castaña comenzó a contarle acerca de ella, así rompería el hielo.

-Y mi sueño es...- dijo Tea.

-Ir a América y ser una bailarina profesional. - completó Umet.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó ella extrañada pues solo les había dicho eso a Yugi y a los demás.

-Este... te escuché comentarlo con los chicos.

-Ya veo, ¿y cuál es tu sueño?

-Yo solo quiero encontrar respuestas.

-¿Respuestas a qué?

-Idiota -murmuró, para luego decir en voz alta. -Son cosas personales. ¿Quieres ir a otro lugar.

-Claro.

Umet se libró de esa, nunca se imaginó que Tea le haría ese tipo de pregunta y que este le contestará así de fácil, pero ahora estaría atento a lo que ella le cuestionaba si es que no quería revelar información personal.

Ya estando afuera de la cafetería, caminaron por una calle llena de tiendas y atracciones.

-¿A dónde te gustaría que fuéramos? - le preguntó Umet a Tea.

-Hay una tienda de cartas allá – dijo Tea señalándola. -¿Te gustaría ir ?

-No me interesan.

-¿No juegas?-preguntó Tea sorprendida.

-No -fue su respuesta.

-Wow -dijo ella. -¿Sabes? Aquí les encantan mucho los duelos, siempre hay un retador en cada esquina. Y el Rey de los duelos esta muy cerca de lo que parece. ¿Sabes quién es?

-No sé, ¿quién?

-¡Es Yugi! - dijo Tea contenta.

-¿En serio? - voz fingida. -No lo sabía.

-Yugi y Yami han llegado muy lejos.

-¿Quién es Yami?

-Solo es...-dijo Tea buscando cambiar de tema, pero no encontró algo que le sirviera.

-Escuché a Joey también mencionarlo – dijo Umet. -¿Tiene que ver con la pirámide esa?

-Él...solo es un amigo antiguo. -dijo en un tono triste y nervioso a la vez.

-¿Solo eso?

-Si.

Umet se dio cuenta de que no podría llegar más lejos, así que se conformó con esa respuesta y siguió caminando sin decir nada. Tea por su parte se sentía un poco triste, ya que extrañaba a Yami.

-¿Te gustan los videojuegos? -preguntó Tea de repente.

-¿Perdón? -dijo Umet.

Tea jalo a Umet del brazo y ambos entraron al arcade, Umet miró los juegos y no pudo evitar poner una cara de nostalgia, la cual Tea notó.

-Tea yo no soy de juegos -dijo Umet.

-¡Oh vamos! -dijo ella. -Todos adoran los juegos.

-Me traen malos recuerdos.

-Pues olvida esos recuerdos malos y diviértete.

-¿Por qué dije eso? - pensó Umet.

-Apuesto que eres un buen jugador. - dijo ella. -Te reto al juego más simple.

-¿Cuál?

-Dance Gamer. -dijo Tea deteniéndose a frente al juego y soltando a Umet.

-¿En serio? - dijo este. -Podría ganarte muy rápido.

verte.

Ambos se colocaron en sus lugares, insertaron cada quien sus fichas y comenzó a sonar la música. Los chicos que estaban allí se acercaron a ver aquel duelo, pues la mayoría sabía que Tea era muy buena para el baile y que difícilmente alguien le ganaba.

-¿Quiero ver como te mueves amigo? -dijo Tea retadoramente.

-No estés llorando para cuando te gane. -dijo Umet en tono de burla.

La música empezó y cada quien bailó con su propio estilo, lo cual dejo a la personas sorprendidas. Inmediatamente comenzaron a animar a Tea, pero también comenzaron a animar a Umet, al ver que era bueno.

-Tus pasos son muy simples -dijo Umet. -Incluso podría copiarlos.

-Estos pasos son muy difíciles. -dijo Tea. -Nadie puede aprenderlos así de fácil.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Umet logró imitar los pasos de Tea, cada movimiento de mano, cada giro y cada cambio de pies, (obvio al estilo masculino). Esto hizo parecer a Tea y a Umet que eran una pareja de baile, lo cual hizo que la gente se sorprendiera y los animaran aun más.

Sin embargo Tea se esforzaba más por destacar hasta que...

-¡GAME OVER! -dijo la máquina de baile. -Empate.

-¡¿Qué!? -dijeron los dos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El día estaba llegando a su fin y Umet y Tea decidieron observar el atardecer desde el muelle.

-Lindo juego -dijo Umet con sarcasmo mientras miraba el horizonte.

-Debo admitir que sabes como moverte -dijo Tea. -¿Quién te enseño?

-Es la primera vez que lo hago.

-¡Vaya! -dijo ella sorprendida.

-Me divertí mucho -dijo Umet. -Nunca creí que podría divertirme sin preocuparme por alguna vida en peligro.

-¿Ehh?

-Se siente bien jugar un juego sin tener la necesidad de apostar una vida. Me gustaría quedarme aquí, pero mi tiempo se acaba y debo volver.

-¿A dónde?

-A donde pertenezco o eso creo por el momento. Pero primero debo arreglar unas cosas con un amigo y luego todo volverá a la normalidad.

.-Espero que se arreglen las cosas.

-Eso espero.

Tea se acercó más a Umet, quedando cara a cara, Umet observó detenidamente los ojos de Tea y no pudo evitar admitir que eran hermosos. Ambos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente a punto de darse un beso, pero...

-No quiero interrumpir -dijo alguien detrás de ellos.

 _¿Sorprendidos? Tal ves me veo mala por interrumpir ese momento, pero lo bueno ya viene._

 _Ya casi acaba esta historias y crearme si no enlazaron las pistas, se sorprenderán con lo que ocurrirá más adelante._

 _Nos vemos a la próxima._


End file.
